Family Time
by Nahrikira
Summary: One-Shot. Inuyasha returns home a spends a sweet moment with his family. "Kagome groaned again "I'm too tired for this." Inuyasha grinned, finding her exasperation funny. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then rose and went to lift the complaining child from her basket."


My second Inuyasha one-shot! This one takes place about a year 2-3 years after the end of the series.

* * *

Inuyasha walked silently into the small house, feeling peace envelope him as he entered, it was good to be home. Moonlight was streaming through the window making it easy to see the lanky form of Shippo sprawled haphazardly across his sleeping mat, the upper half of the teenaged fox demon resting on the floor. A small head popped up from the unused side of the sleeping mat and voiced a soft mewl at Inuyasha, it looked like Kirara had snuck over again. He made a shushing gesture, finger to his lips, Kirara just stared at him. As he moved past them she laid her head down and snuggled into the blankets.

He walked through the curtain to the back bedroom, and heaved a contented sigh as he saw Kagome, back to him, sound asleep on their own mat. He leaned the Tessaiga against the wall and stripping out of his clothes, let everything fall in a heap on the floor, leaving him in just his fundoshi and beads. Stepping out of the pile of clothes he knelt next to the sleeping mat and lifted the blanket, more than ready for some sleep. Kagome suddenly stirred and flipped around to face him, he saw a flash of silver, and grabbed for her wrist before she stabbed him with the dagger in her hand.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped, and flushed dropping the dagger.

"You know," he said seriously, picking up the dagger and placing it well out of her reach. "If you're going to object to men climbing into bed with you, you should do it before they get this close."

Kagome harrumphed at him, "I knew it was you." She stated grumpily.

"Really? Keh, so this was what? A test of my reflexes?"

She sighed, "I guess you passed," she smiled suggestively up at him. "How did I do?"

Inuyasha felt heat gather in his belly driving his sleepiness away "I did say you should have stopped me before I got this close," he hmm'd thoughtfully. "Seems like a fail to me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up until her head was next to his. "Guess you'll just have to punish me, otherwise I'll never learn" she whispered. He growled something incoherent, and pulled her around so he could kiss her lips, while the other hand started to push her hanjuban away. Just then a wail came from the other end of the room.

Kagome released him and flopped back with a groan throwing one arm over her eyes. "Every time, every single time, it never fails. I swear that girl has some kind of sixth sense." A small frustrated whine escaped from Inuyasha, and he consider trying to start where they had left off, but the wail came again, demanding this time. Kagome groaned again "I'm too tired for this." Inuyasha suddenly grinned, finding her exasperation funny. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then rose and went to lift the complaining child from her basket. Kagome remained where she was listening, as Inuyasha dealt with the baby. Why couldn't Yumi be more like her twin brother Yuki? That boy had slept the night through since he was only two months old.

"Look you," Inuyasha explained to the still whimpering girl "What do you think you're doing making such a ruckus? Don't you know how late it is? See this is night time, that's when you're supposed to sleep, especially in the middle of the night. You're keeping your poor mother awake, she's trying to sleep." There was a slight pause and she heard Inuyasha sniffing, then he gagged. "What is that smell? Is that you, huh? Jeez, I would cry if I smelled that bad too." Kagome felt herself grinning as Inuyasha kept up a steady stream of talk in that annoyed tone of voice, and Yumi cooed back at him. "Now hold still you, oh my goodness, what have you been eating! This is the biggest pile shit I've ever seen." She hadn't manage to break him of his bad language before the babies arrived, and she was afraid they'd end up with the most foul-mouthed kids in the village; she hoped they wouldn't imitate their fathers language, but they had already started making the many whines and growls that he let out when frustrated and angry. "Ahh, I said hold still! You're going to get your tail in it. So gross, I hope you're happy I wouldn't do this for just anyone you know. There now, all better? Hey! Owww, that hurts! Let go of my hair, you ungrateful brat." Kagome was giggling at this point, and hearing Yumi start to fuss again she sat up propping herself against some pillows. Inuyasha kept up his steady dialog "Yes, I know, I know, you want Mommy. No thanks for Daddy huh? Just use me and move on. Shhh, you don't want to wake your brother do you?"

Inuyasha came over and handed the small bundle to Kagome, who smiled and opened her hanjuban so the baby could suckle, Yumi closed her eyes content. Inuyasha went to peer at Yuki who was sound asleep in the other basket; despite his earlier words he was certain nothing short of an earthquake could wake the little boy up. Reaching down he ran a gentle hand through the boys hair, rubbing one of his little dog ears before going back to Kagome. Both babies showed that they had inherited their father's demon blood, as they possessed his trademark dog ears as well as tails. It was too early to know if they would develop fangs, and their hands where so small he couldn't have told the difference between nails and claws.

He returned to the sleeping mat and tugged on Kagome until she was leaning against him instead of the cushions, then wrapped his arms around her so that he held the nursing child as much as she did. Kagome relaxed against him and closed her eyes, falling asleep before Yumi finished. A bit later Inuyasha placed his head on Kagome's shoulder and looked down at the baby girl in their arms. "How about it pup? You full now?" Yumi blinked her eyes at him then let out a tiny growl interrupted by a hiccup. He let out an amused snort "Aren't you the scary one? I'll take that as a yes."

Getting himself and Yumi untangled from Kagome without waking her up was a challenge, but Inuyasha managed it. He felt Kagome deserved a break after he had been gone for so many days. Lifting the baby to his shoulder he began patting and rubbing her back like Kagome had shown him. It didn't take long before Yumi let out a large belch; he pulled her away giving her an impressed look, he could never figure out how something so small could make such loud sounds. Then he noticed all the spittle on her chin, "Ah c'mon!" He felt the cooling slime running down his bare back now and shuddered. Grabbing a clean cloth he wiped both of them up complaining to her all the while and noticing that a fair amount of the spit-up had gotten into his hair.

"All right," he told her placing her back in her basket. "Changed, fed, burped, it's time to go back to sleep now." She continued staring at him with no sign of tiredness. Inuyasha sighed and slid into a crossed leg seat. "Come on now sleep, close your eyes." He carefully tapped her on the nose a few times with one clawed finger. She gurgled and snatched his hand holding one finger in each of her hands. He wiggled his fingers and she studied them as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He nudged the basket with his knee rocking it back and forth, starting to hum softly to her while she stared at his hand. Minutes slowly passed and her eyelids drooped, then closed, when he felt her grasp on his hand loosen, Inuyasha pulled away and stopped his wordless song. "Good night, little one."

* * *

So I gave Inuyasha and Kagome a little boy and girl, twins! Okay I know having them have twins after Miroku and Sango had twins stretches probability a bit much but it's my story I can do what I want. I have a few fun facts about this little family: The babies names are Yumi (meaning bow) and Yuki (meaning happiness), Yumi is the older of the two, they are about 4 months old at this time, they are identical twins and have black hair, dog ears, and tails! Shippo is living with Inuyasha and Kagome as their adopted son. Kirara lives with Sango still but sometime wanders over to Inuyasha's; in this story being a typical cat she pushed Shippo mostly out of bed so she could have it to herself :)

Oh, and a note on Kagome keeping a dagger in bed with her and almost stabbing Inuyasha - they live in a dangerous time (bandits, demons, war), Inuyasha was away for a while,and she needs to protect herself, bow and arrows are not really practical to take to bed. (In my head I have this idea that something happened earlier where she was raped or almost raped and now she feels safer with a weapon if Inuyasha isn't around.)

 **Translations for those new to anime/manga:  
Tessaiga = Inuyasha's sword  
Fundoshi = Traditional Japanese men's underwear  
Keh = Just a sound Inuyasha makes  
Hanjuban = A light wrap-around style shirt with short sleeves that goes to just below the waist, usually worn under a kimono**


End file.
